Rewind Legend of Mana
by Teknogeddon
Summary: The story of Imu, struggling to remember the past she has forgotten, like a faded dream from long ago, and who she had known and cared for. IN PROGRESS AS I PLAY THROUGH THE GAME AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1

It was like… seeing a distant memory… no matter how hard you tried. You just couldn't remember what it is you are trying to remember in the first place…. 

….and yet so familiar you could taste it.

That is how she felt staring at this man, a sandy mantle of sultan silk, worn by travels draped around his face and shoulders, hiding a dark secret only seen as he looked over his shoulder, slowly turning to face this speaker, the onion Knight Duelle… "At least give me your name."

He stared at this knight, as if mocking the lesser life form, a gem glittering on his chest, an arm of crystal and similar stones hidden mostly behind his cape. He remained silent and exchanged glares with Duelle before curtly saying one word, his name. "Elazul."

With it said he turned and went inside the tavern, as if on a mission.

Duelle huffed a sigh. "Geeze. He makes me sick," before leaving himself.

Imu paused, who was this man? More so, why was he so angry? Why did this bother her so? Slowly she stepped into the tavern to find Elazul glaring at the bartender, a lavender haired girl named Rachel. Imu stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak on behalf of the girl quivering in front of him. Elazul turned, "SILENCE! Do not interrupt!"

Imu hadn't realized she was reaching for him until she retracted her hand, shocked by the outburst. Rachel fixated a hopeful look upon her as Elazul stepped closer, "Speak up!"

He advanced again, "Don't make me angry…. What are you hiding!" Rachel quivered, causing Imu to react.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Elazul spun halfway around, his crystallized hand on the hilt of a sword, "A friend is missing."

"Well who is she? I'm pretty sure terrorizing the locals will do you no good in finding her! At least describe the girl," Imu snapped.

Elazul fixated a look upon Imu that made her skin crawl, "She wears a white dress and has long hair… She's like a sister to me. I'm worried."

"Well why are you standing here and threatening an innocent girl? Lets go look for her, problem solved."

He was taken aback by her green eyes fixated so harshly on him, and yet the compassionate request to help. "Together, with me…? But you mustn't…." he paused, looking out the window at the setting sun. "No… I'd be grateful!"

Rachel cleared her throat softly, making the pair stare at her. "What?" Elazul asked more softly this time.

"Here…." She muttered strongly and yet delicately, offering Elazul and Imu a stone egg."

"So… what's this?" Elazul took the artifact in his hand, and something seemed to ripple through the stone on his chest, causing him to pause. "It smells like pearl… we should hurry!"

Imu took the artifact from him, without it, they would be unable to go anywhere it would lead. Elazul was taken aback by the snatching motion she used as they left the tavern. "Where are we going?" she didn't reply as they stood at the edge of Domina…. Once just a bunch of colored childrens toys…

She opened a map, just as the Sproutling had guided her, and used her imagination to envision a place on the map, the stone egg sitting in front of her… Elazul gasped as it vanished, like water had absorbed it, a flash blinding him. He looked up to see the caverns, as if they had appeared from thin air.

"Let's go." Imu said sternly.

Elazul's tongue held for this phenomenon, unable to find words to speak. As they stepped into the caverns, his entire body almost resonating at the feeling of his lost friend. "I sense a brilliance nearby… It's gotta be Pearl. We have to hurry!" but Mekiv caverns were vast… they would spend a while exploring the caves.

Imu didn't seem bothered by this, walking through the treacherous caverns, slaying monsters with the simple flick of a spear, glimmering blue as if an illusion as she moved. She seemed to know the exact route, causing some suspicion from her new comrade.

Really, she was following her gut, it was all so familiar to her, like a dazed dream she couldn't remember. She simply understood this was where she needed to go, what to fight, and how do to defeat it with ease…. They passed a sproutling at first, descending deeper into the caves. Coral grew from the rocks and the ceiling dripped, as if deep underwater. The strange crabs and amphibians seemed to amplify this dank idea.

Finally there was a dead end, Elazul seemed exasperated and on edge, probably believing this was a trap all along. There was a loud crash, Imu flinching, suddenly occurring to her.

It was time to fight, she pulled forth her spear and defended herself from a large, rabbit like ape with a crude axe. It fought well, but it was dead shortly after it appeared. Imu was not bothered by the battle, Elazul looked like he'd be beaten by thugs and mauled, panting heavily and sweat beaded down his forehead, his sea grass colored hair sticking to his forehead.

"PEARL!" he screamed out, almost desperately, he stood in the center of the cavern, looking around wildly, the gem on his chest glittering like a ripple of light shimmered off of him. Imu thought this was beautiful. "Where are you!" She was suddenly caught off guard by another shimmer of light from behind her.

"Elazul?" timidly, a girl in white stepped forward, revealing herself. True to Elazul's vague description, wearing white with creamy blonde hair in a curled low ponytail. Pearls and pink lined her dress, but what caught Imu truly off guard was the similar stone to Elazul's chest in hers. Only hers was pure white, and much like her name, a pearl.

"Is your core alright?" Elazul asked, as if horrified.

She approached him timidly, "Yes…" she looked like a child about to be scorned.

"I told you not go wandering off by yourself! How did you GET here?" He finally snapped.

She looked away absently, twirling her thumbs. "I was just uhm… thinking about… things."

"You don't need to think anymore," he said curlty making Imu glare at him. " Right now you should stay safe by my side."

"But-" Pearl interjected.

"That's ENOUGH!" He shouted, echoing in the cavern.

She winced, looking frightened and as if she was going to cry, but her eyes were not wet. "I'm sorry im so sorry…"

"Go easy on her Elazul, she did make it here unharmed, no one was hurt. No big deal right?" Imu's voice cut through the silence.

"You stay out of this!" He snapped in response.

Pearl suddenly seemed to notice Imu's presence and shifted closer to Elazul, clinging to his crystal arm like a delicate princess. "Who is that?"

"Just someone who helped me find you," Elazul spoke, staring directly into Imu's eyes with an icy warning, "A strange kind of person."

"Oh…" Pearl said, as if disappointed.

"Well then," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

"But-"

"See you around."He turned to leave but she slipped from his grasp, dashing boldly up to Imu with a flushed face.

"Uhm, thank you…"

Elazul turned with a cold stare at the exchange, "We're GOING."

"I'm sorry! I'm coming too," quickly she dashed up to Imu and handed her a Stone Eye and a Firefly Lamp. "Thank you Imu, this is for all you've done for me." She smiled and blushed. Imu couldn't help but smile back as she escorted the two back out of the cavern. They parted ways easily, and imu felt cheated as she watched that strange man walk away.

She began her trek home, it had already been a few days by the time she had made it back to the highway to Domina, and saw something she did not expect. Pearl standing on the side of the road, looking dazed.

Carefully, she reached out to touch her, "huh? Where am I? Elazul?" She turned to see Imu and smiled. "Oh Imu!" She blushed and looked around nervously. "Uh… I…"

"Its ok, you can tell me," Imu said with a soft smile.

"I got lost again, I wonder where Elazul could be," she drew back, looking frightened. "By the way Imu… what is this place?"

"A highway," Imu replied easily.

"A… highway?" Pearl fidgeted nervously, "Oh…maybe I should see whats over there…" She began to walk towards the highway, then turned to face the exit. "Hmm… Maybe over there…" and in her musings, forgot to say goodbye as she left.

Duelle, who seemed to be stationed everywhere Imu went spoke up with a sarcastic tone, "what an absent minded bubble head."

Imu shook her head and continued home, she wanted to talk to her cactus friend and take a nap after the adventure, feed her pets, and check her fruit tree. Lil Cactus seemed to enjoy the tale, but said it was "fun to get lost."

After a well deserved rest, Imu exited her home and was startled to see the mail carrier on her porch, complaining about pumpkins. It didn't sound serious, so she fed and watered her pets, and tended her tree before leaving… The work never seemed to stop.

That feeling never went away. Day after day of mundane tasks and hunting fiends and monsters, Imu could never shake the feeling she was forgetting something. It had been nearly months since she had seen Elazul and Pearl, but they haunted her dreams. The word Jumi replayed in her head like a record, causing her to be absent minded in several times and places she really should have paid more attention.

The feeling amplified when she made a trip into domina, and on a whim, walked into the tavern, only to see Elazul once again, interrogating Rachel. Once again, he yelled not to be interrupted, and demanding to know where Pearl was. Rachel shook with fear, but held her tongue.

"Don't you know?" he asked Imu, exasperated. Imu shook a little, she didn't like the saddened, fearful look on his face. "Do you really not know….?" Imu shook her head, a bit afraid of his rejection. He cursed and turned back to Rachel.

Imu wandered about the town, picking up a cat eared traveler for another short trip, but also noting a strange attractive woman with flowers in her hair. "Did you find Pearl" was her question… Imu truly had no response, the woman smirked and expressed sympathy, hoping she was found safe.

The woman made her skin crawl. When she returned to the tavern to tell Elazul of the strange woman, he was gone… Imu felt once again… cheated.

Days past like minutes, and Imu found herself checking the tavern for Elazul more and more, hoping and praying he'd suddenly appear. Teapo asked about him, mentioning how weird it was to have his heart shining on his chest… which drove Imu to question Elazul… what was he anyway? She couldn't seem to remember.

She found the answer in the church, the reverend knew everyone, and at the very mentioning of his name, she had the word that echoed in her dream… "Jumi"

Her heart ached at his words, that the Jumi were a dying race, and he had no more information.

More time passed and she acquired two children in her home, they provided extra ease to Imu's mind, caring for the tree and pets while she was away, and lil cactus as well. She met penguins pirates, faeries, cat people, lilpeas, strange thuggish brutes, skinny fast brutes, strange dog like play toy looking things, toys that thought they were soldiers and talked, and more… but she had never seen another Jumi.

Finally she saw them again, Pearl, standing at the base of the Tower of Leires. She stared up at the 13 floors in awe, unable to comprehend something. Slowly Imu approached, listening to pearl muse to herself quietly, taking a step forward. "Leires…" she took a step back, bumping into her with a scream.

She flushed, startled, "I'm so sorry, I get carried away in my own thoughts… thank you for finding me in the cave, but I'm separated from Elazul again and I got lost…." She looked over her shoulder at the top floor again. "I have to go… I feel like this tower is calling me."

"I'll go with you," Imu said softly, silently vowing to search for Elazul and return the lost girl.

"Thank you Imu…"

"I have to look in Gato Grottos first, need to check on the material level there and mana."

Pearl nodded, looking at Leires before following her away from the tower briefly. Pearl accompanied her to Gato with no complaint, quietly following her footsteps. She must have been used to quiet from Elazul, but it unnerved Imu.

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you get lost so often…?"

She flushed, nibbling her bottom lip, "I feel like I've lost something… I just need to find it. A distant memory I've forgotten… I just have to know…"

Imu nodded, " I know the feeling."

The journey was simple and easy, Pearl was happy to see the many lands they traveled through to the grottos. Upon entry to the territory, Pearl was taken aback by the rocky landscape and large temple above. She wanted to see it, and Imu could tell, so thought to herself to take her.

She stepped up to the vendor, who explained he was out of wares Imu could use, and to look in the shops above or ask the nuns for assistance. Imu nodded and Pearl followed quietly up the hillside to find an injured sproutling on the ground, groaning about its tummy. A nun was bent over him, trying to assist. Finally noticing the two women and pet, the nun asked for some assistance with the sproutling and Imu heavily sighed and agreed.

The sproutling overheard, and bounced to his feet, quickly regretting the action and doubling over, his stomach in pain. The nun softly guided him to try and walk into the shop but failed as the sproutling ran screaming from the shop, towards the temple of healing.

Imu shrugged and stepped into the shop, to find a glasses wearing male who stood out of the scenery, obviously an outsider. He was examining some stones, complaining they had no sparkle with a heavy set frown. Imu couldn't help but wonder if she'd seen them before… the effeminate male introduced himself as Alex, owning a jewel shop in Geo, and had came to buy gems of high quality, and whished they had better ones. Pearl seemed to notice Imu's oddness around this "alex" and touched her shoulder, quietly suggesting they leave the shop and find the Sproutling.

Upon the path was a fire red haired man with red eyes, in red garb. Quite an odd fellow, Imu thought. Pearl seemed intrigued as he introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Rubens, a fire-keeper in this town. Let me ask you something-"

Pearl interjected "Rubens? Could you possibly be a…."

"What?" He seemed defensive, " I think you have me confused with another person. I hear a thief is after the temples flame, did you see anyone suspicious on your way here?" he asked Imu, ignoring Pearls inquiries.

Imu shook her head, it was just an ill sproutling, nothing to worry or fret over. He nodded with a soft smile, saying he was glad. As they walked towards the terrace with his guidance, imu heard him mutter "what's this…?" but did not bother asking. She simply wanted to find the sproutling and go back to Leires and satisfy Pearl so she could return her to Elazul.

The sproutling was being examined by a nun, who happily addressed the problem as a popo bug, the ultimate medicine. The sproutling was not as amused and squirmed in discomfort, the nun expressed to remove the bug, she'd have to peel away a leaf, but the sproutling fled in horror.

"Oh dear," the nun mused, watching him run in terror, "What a waste. Popo bugs are so expensive too… I think Mr. Rubens needed that medicine too…."

"Rubens…" Pearl muttered from behind Imu, "That name sounds so familiar…"

Imu nodded and led pearl after the Sproutling, finding Rubens gone as they walked by to the temple of healing.

They found the green being running back and forth in circles around a praying nun, begging repeatedly for them to do something about the popo bug, the nun being deep in prayer and their own faith replied to cleanse the mind and all wordly pain would subside. The sproutling wasn't buying it, a childish entity, it complained and whimpered at the nun, Imu suppressed a chuckle at this. The nun continued to say pain was all in the mind, causing the sproutling to run away in frustration once again.

The little thing had ran back to the nun on the terrace, only this times with Rubens beside her. The sproutling exclaimed about the pain, but pleaded not to tear off its precious leaves, the nun agreed. The nun appeared to smirk, "here mr. rubens…"

"Yes?" Rubens attention was drawn away from the scenery and he looked at the sproutling as the nun knocked it out, his core gleaming brightly in the light.

"here mr. Rubens," the nun said, gesturing to the unconscious body of the sproutling.

He hesitated, "no wait…"

"Well? Don't you want to revive your petrified sweetheart?" She cockily replied.

"Yes.. but," he glanced uneasily at the sproutling as it awoke and screamed a childish insult of being a "meanie" and dashed away.

The nun let out a disappointed noise, "See? Now he got away."

Ruben sent her a soft glare, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You cant protect anyone," she smugly remarked. "You're too soft."

He crossed his arms and went back to looking at the scenery, hugging himself slightly.

"Like this town," the nun went on, "Cutting through rocks to make pathways." She stepped away and Rubens looked out over the waterfall in the distance, a longing expression on his face. "We're all safe with the flame of hope in our hearts…. Don't you think so?" she glanced at him.

He ignored her. Imu and Pearl approached slowly.

"Uhm excuse me…?" Pearl said softly.

His core gleamed in response to hers. "Are you… a jumi?"

She smiled brightly, "you ARE a jumi! Oh, I'm so glad we aren't the only ones left! Elazul will be so happy to hear this!"

Imu suddenly remembered the reverends words… the Jumi, a dying race.

"Who are you anyway?" Rubens asked, fixating a tight stare on the girl.

She flushed softly, "Oh excuse me! I am called Pearl, a Jumi of pearl."

He looked away. "Please Leave."

She looked shocked and hurt by the words, "E-excuse me?"

"I don't want other so know I'm a jumi," he said warily, glancing at the nun nearby.

"But…why?" Pearl innocently questioned.

"People are old fashioned around here, and the jewel hunter is around," He responded easily.

Jewel hunter? Imu looked at the nun again… she was watching the entire thing.

"I am sorry," Pearl muttered, "but before I leave, I have a question." Rubens nodded. "Why did the city of Jumi go to ruin?"

Ruben sighed. "You don't know? You must have been too young. It wasn't because of invasions or jewel hunters…" he paused. Pearl tilted her head in confusion. "It was a jumi traitor!" he exclaimed, as if hoping someone would hear him.

Pearl gasped and covered her mouth, this causing her to shake a bit. "No!"

He huffed, "that is the truth. Now please leave." He seemed to be hurrying the two along for whatever reason.

"A… traitor?" Rubens did not reply, looking around warily.

Imu turned and approached the eavesdropping nun, "How very unethical of you, eavesdropping…" she said darkly.

"Only those strong enough survive," the nun replied curtly, blue eyes flashing. "It's natures way."

Imu glared at the person, placing a hand on her hip. "You need to hurt others to protect your precious ones. Don't you agree, little princess?" the nuns blue eyes focused on Pearl and Imu felt the urge to move in front of Pearl a little more, a flicker of mana, the ability to summon her spear threatening the nun slightly. Pearl was still taken aback by the news, and stared at the nun in shock.

"You know who I am?" Pearl asked shakily.

"well, what do you think?" the nun mocked. Imu pulled Pearl away to find the sproutling, not liking the tense atmosphere and with a gut feeling something bad was about to happen.

They went back to the temple of healing to find the nun from earlier collapsed on the floor, her ankle twisted from the sproutling panicking about her.

"OH!" a small pink and green mouse like creature with a pipe exclaimed. "Aha! A crime! The victum is… a nun… she has no external wounds." Imu blinked in surprise, still bent over the nun. "Hey you! Don't touch the body." Imu stepped away.

The nun huffed a sigh. "I am still alive."

"Oh my apologies!" the creature responded. "What seems to be the problem."

The nun sounded rather snarky and curt with agitated responses, "I just twisted my ankle with the Sproutling bumped into me."

The little creature blew steam, stamping his feet. "So she disguised herself as a Sproutling! What could she want?"

"She…?" Pearl whispered softly, hiding behind Imu.

"Blast it, Sandra!" He exclaimed and dashed away.

Imu looked at the forgotten nun, she assured she'd be alright and insisted on needing no help, and suggested the two left. Pearl and Imu left to the terrace, a bad feeling seeping into their skin.

The nun and Rubens were at a standoff.

"what is it?" Rubens snapped, agitated.

"I think I will get the popo bug from that Sproutling."

He crossed his arms and looked to the side for a moment. "Well go ahead. I'm not going to do it."

"how callous! So you don't care one way or another about your love in Geo?"

He staggered back, as if pushed. "H-How did you know where she is?" he looked horrified. Pearl clutched her skirt, as if scared as well.

The nun stepped closer to Rubens. "Good question…"

Rubens stepped closer. "Don't mock me…"

"well, if you don't want it, can I take the Popo bug?"

Imu noted she changed the subject.

"fine by me." Rubens snapped darkly.

"you don't care whether if affects your girlfriend or the Sproutling, do you?"

He stepped closer, glaring into the nuns face, "Look, I don't want to interfere in anyone's life." He fisted a hand in their shirt, lifting them slightly."And I don't want anyone interfering in mine." He pushed the nun back and turned his back. "just leave me alone."

The nun chuckled. "never"

His core glimmered and Pearl grasped Imu's hand in horror at what was about to happen.

"Stones who lose their sparkle shall be punished!" The nun cried, reaching under Rubens thick scarf to grasp a large ruby like stone and puncture a hole in the stone with a thinly bladed knife. Blood spurted from his mouth, blood filling his lungs.

Rubens fell to the ground, his life fading fast. "How… dare… you…" he growled darkly, trying to sit up and fight but unable to move, his eyes focusing in and out on the blade in her hand.

"Mr. Rubens!" Pearl screeched, dashing to his side with Imu in tow.

The nun looks at Imu darkly. "come any closer, and I will kill him."

Imu was almost willing to take that bet, seeing as he was about to die anyway, blood pooled out of his mouth and he began to cough. Rubens body convulsed at the break of his heart, but he clung to life.

"Please! Stop this!" Pearl cried.

The nun rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut your mouth, little princess. Do as I say and I wont harm your core."

Imu summoned her spear and used it to separate the two, fixating a deep, hateful glare upon the nun.

Rubens coughed loudly, "What… do you….. want…..?"

The nun appeared to smirk. "I wanna see some tears! Cry like a child and beg for your life." Ruben sputtered blood, trying to reply. "Well? Where are your tears?"

"But…." He coughed "I can't…."

"That's just too bad," she mocked, stooping down to his body and ripping the ruby from his chest, the puncture hole seeming to cry in the perfect surface. "Still alive, eh? Jumi of the Lucidia are indeed formidable."

Pearl was gasping softly behind Imu, as if crying, but there was no tears, just dry sadness as she over looked Rubens, horrified. "As I warned you, I'm taking the Flame of Hope!" the nun held the ruby up for Rubens and everyone to see, marveling at the gem.

Imu stepped in and the nun recoiled, tucking the ruby away, Pearl seemed to change a little, her broken voice harsh and angry. "You will not get away with this!"

"Oh come on, little princess. I know you don't care."

"WHAT!" Pearl was furious, Imu was taken aback by the fact, but clung to her spear, ready to use it if necessary.

"Don't shout- you're only a rock," the nun mocked.

"I am not a rock!" Pearl shouted.

"Just be quiet, like a good little rock? Okay?" she spoke as if Pearl was a child.

"I'm not a rock! I'm not—" she cut off suddenly as if struck by something and held her forehead.

"Just ask your own core whether you're just a rock or not," the nun, or rather jewel hunter, suggested darkly. Then she vanished.

Pearl looked down at rubens again, he was still clinging to life, blood was seeping into the ground from his chest and he looked at pearl dazed as the mousey man in pink appeared and began to accuse Imu of the crime, addressing her as Sandra.

Pearl yelled in defense that a nun was the one that did this. The little pink creature yelled that she was a master at disguise but would be captured while blowing steam again, apparently this was a common trait. He ran away as Rubens clung to life on the floor, Pearl and Imu knelt down to see him in his last moments… he was already starting to fade.

"Mr. Rubens!" Pearl took his hand and held it tight, as if clinging to him to hope he wouldn't vanish

He looked up at her and sputtered, "Pearl… please… tell… Di… that I am… s-sorry…"

"Who is it! Who do you want me to tell this to!"

He finally let out a last breath, his body fading and dissipating with a gleam of ruby light, as if a beam of light had struck his missing core for the last time… Imu stared at Pearls trembling form as she repeated his name in horror….

Pearl clung to Imu desperately in the temple of healing moments later, listening to the mousy creature, Inspector Boyd, explain that Sandra the jewel hunter had left a note saying she would steal the flame of hope. In their idiocy they had assumed the temple torches, but no one knew Rubens was a Jumi, and thus could not have known.

He went on to say that Sandra must be caught and was probably still in the area, asking for the help of Imu and Pearl alike, pearl instantly agreeing to this idea. He directed the two to search the temple outskirts, where the waterfall and cancun nest resided, Pearl grabbed Imus hand and rushed out the door, before Imu took over and lead the way through a series of dark caves, following a trail of sproutling leaves. Sandra did say she wanted the popo….

They crossed a small bridge, made of a fallen tree at a beautiful waterfall, Imu quickly helped Pearl across as well as her beloved pet that followed her like a shadow.

At the base of the nest, they found Sandra still dressed as a nun and the sproutling, Sandra assured she could get rid of the sproutlings pain and the creature was overjoyed, after being knocked out, once again, Sandra removed the popo bug with ease from its leaves.

Pearl boldly stepped forward, "The Jewel hunter!"

"Oh more company?" Imu could have sworn she recognized that voice…

Inspector Boyd appeared at last, "Now I have you, Sandra! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Imu's breath hitched as the same woman from the inn in Domina revealed herself, orange flowers in her brown hair and a green dress with purple gloves, and yet it still seemed familiar … her eyes, seemed so familiar and yet not so to being Sandra.

"No one will ever catch me!" she exclaimed, pulling a rope and hook from her supplies and catching a ride on the cancun bird as it passed by over head. "ta-ta everyone!" Boyd began to curse and steam as the sproutling regained consciousness, celebrating at the loss of his pain. Boyd demanded he shut up, for it was truly no time to celebrate.

Pearl stared up at the sky, where the bird had vanished, "if only I had the power to heal…"

Imu took the thank you from boyd and laid a hand on pearl's shoulder, only resulting in a warm hug from the small girl. Imu returned it, sorry she had brought her here to see this with silence. "Lets not tell Elazul about this…"

She nodded into Imu's shirt and cried tearlessly, no fluids came from her sobbing, but Imu knew the cries of pain all too well, petting her hair softly to soothe her. She took her to her home briefly to let her play with the animals, to make her feel better, before they would venture out to Leires once again.

Pearl sat in the yard, petting a chocobo and a garuda, feeding them cabbadillos and squalfins. The Dainslaif meandered about, minding its own business, and the succubus stayed by Imu's side. Imu left the tired succubuss to graze in the yard and took the Dainslaif for this adventure, for this is where its egg had be located. She had a bad feeling about this and wished Elazul was here somewhere to help…

After a couple days of rest, they set out for Leires in silence, passing by the city of Geo with a mild glance. Slowly the entered the tower through the gate of ravens, and began the ascending. Pearl clung to Imu's side, the inhabiting monsters seemed to sneer at her from the walls.

When they reached the teleportation device on the eighth floor, Imu knew they were almost there… and it wouldn't be too long before the bad feeling was more than just a feeling.

Pearl stood at the door on the eleventh floor. "The room of fate lies beyond the door…" she muttered. "Everyone must face their past." She stepped closer to it. "I…."

Imu laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Imu, run if it gets dangerous…"

"When have you ever known me to run Pearl?" Imu replied softly.

Pearl smiled and nodded, looking up at the door as Imu opened it with ease. Inside was a throne with a peal upon it, and before it, a woman that looked almost identical to Pearl, but much darker and formidable.

"You're the guard?" She stepped closer. "Please… tell me.." again closer, passing Imu, "I want to know my own past." Pearl suddenly collapsed, thrown back by a force as the nearly identical black pearled Jumi disappeared, and the large monster in her wake was destroyed with ease as well… Imu stood in the room… facing ones past huh? What was her past? Why was this all so familiar…

"I was so scared…" Pearl whimpered, bringing Imu out of her own thoughts. "huh…? My core…" she touched the pearl on her chest as it shimmered in response to another.

"Pearl!" Imu's entire blood ran cold at the voice of Elazul behind her.

"Elazul" she said softly as he stepped closer.

"I thought I told you not to wander around!" he looked panicked, and tried, had he ran up the 11 floors alone?

"I'm sorry… if I try to remember something..."

He looked at Imu, a softer expression, "Thanks again…"

Face your past huh…. Why would he have known to come here…?

He grabbed Pearl's wrist. "Let's go!"

Pearl whimpered, looking to Imu. "I feel like I can… Please, Help me…" she looked so desperate. "Please…" Elazul began to walk away as Pearl flushed sadly. "Please, Elazul."

He stopped.

"elazul…"

He didn't say anything, looking at the floor. "I understand." Pearl looked surprised, and then he gave Imu a hard stare. "Take Pearl to the bottom of the tower…" he smiled as he placed a crystal hand on her shoulder. "If anything happens to her… I will kill you. Understand?"

Imu nodded. "I made it up here with her, I can easily make it back down. Worry about yourself," she replied, prying his hand off her shoulder.

"I'll clean up the little trash. Don't let Pearl get in over her head."

Imu rolled her eyes and looked at Pearl, who smiled weakly. "Thank you for helping me," she blushed adorably and Imu patted her head, playing with a lost curl.

"Let's get out of here." Pearl nodded and exited the room, before the doors closed, Imu looked back, she could have sworn she saw someone, just a split second as the doors closed.

The trip back down was far easier. At the base of the tower, Imu spoke to her Dainslaif, "stay extra close to Pearl SoulGazer." The polterblade saluted her in understanding, and hovered close beside the pure white girl, not a scratch on her as they approached the entrance.

As they went to exit, a paper fell to the ground, curiously Pearl picked up the note. "A note!" she looked around wildly, "the jewel hunter!"

Sandra fell came from the ceiling on a rope, Imu pushed pearl behind her. "I've wanted to meet you!"

"No," pearl clung to Imu securely.

"Your core is mine!"

A spear formed in Imu's ready hand and she prepared herself for anything, glaring darkly at Sandra.

"Judge the clod who as forgotten its sparkle! Go Jewel Beast!"

The thing summoned and was destroyed almost as fast, Pearl without a scratch.

"That's quite a partner you have, Pearl." Sandra said mockingly.

She grabbed Imu's free arm, squeezing it. "why… why do you hunt us! How terrible!"

"Listen to your core."

"huh?" Pearl touched the pearl on her chest with delicate fingers.

"we will meet again, goodnight… Pearl." Sandra dashed away before Imu could react.

Pearl took a shaky step forward. "Am I going to die? A guardian without a knight is a sitting duck…" Imu braced her from falling.

"No, I wont let that happen. You know that."

Pearl flushed and sputtered. "Elazul is looking for others…" she didn't hear her. "And if that Jumi is a guardian, then he'll…" she paused again. "And I'll be all alone. I hope he never finds one," she boldly declared.

She looked at Imu with a strength in her eyes not seen before. "I have to go. Elazul is waiting… I'll get yelled at again."

Imu nodded.

"Thank you… Imu…" she handed her a couple of artifacts… "Take care Imu…"

"You too pearl. Be safe."

She nodded with a weak smile and left the tower with ease, Elazul waiting by the gate.

Imu looked up at where the Room of Fate resided, and recalled the face she saw as the door had shut… those blue eyes were unmistakable… but… why were they there?

Why was Elazul in that room…?

Imu went home with a heavy heart, knowing she wouldn't have an answer.

In her downtime at the house, Imu read a few texts on Jumi, learning some basics about who and what they were. It was all very complicated, and she gave up after a few pages of lore, it was simply too intricate unless it was explained.

That night, she had the most elaborate dream, and yet so very simple. It was almost as if it wasn't a dream at all… someone slipping into her window in the dead of night, stepping over to her lightly and leaving a silken kiss upon her forehead, brushing blonde strands out of her sleeping face with delicate fingers before stepping away to disappear that same night.

When Imu awoke… was it really a dream? She touched her forehead and looked at lil cactus, who never sleeped, he stared back as if nothing had changed…. It had to have been a dream, he was such a skittish thing.

Only a dream… right.

She found herself wanting to escape the Jumi and the fascination she had with them, picking the closest thing she could from her textbooks that morning. Faeries. She read about how they hated humans, and lived in the forests and ruins. She decided to take a trip and see it herself.

She met a man named Escad, brash and bossy, much like Elazul… then mentally berated herself for thinking for him. He spoke to an elderly woman about her powers, a demon named Irwin who grew up with her stealing them and making her weak, Imu thought of the faeries speaking of a human queen, and Lord Irwin. When the door closed, he noted Imu's presence, asking if she knew everything. She nodded, she had gotten the gist of it, he frowned and demanded she left.

Deana, the cat eared girl from a long time ago, demanded Escad leave, and he did with heavy words and a couple nasty comebacks, mentioning he was in the underworld. As Imu was turning to leave the crying old woman and cat girl attendant, a strange nun burst into the room and grabbed the elder, boasting it was for their lord, and vanished with her. Deana screamed for Matilda…. Imu couldn't help a wry laugh… perhaps this was the short break she was looking for.

After Matilda returned, Imu found herself in Domina, cursing herself, she stepped into the town square and stared at the taverns windows, not finding Elazul, and for some reason, went to the fortune teller, as if looking for an excuse to be at Domina at all. The fortune was rubbish so she stopped by Rachel, Mark, and Jennifer's house to visit. Then she'd descend into the jungle again, looking for Escad.

She found him in the Forested Ruins, noting her presence instantly.

"Hello?" Imu said warily at his stare, looking up a bit at him.

"You're interesting… Come with me, let's go together."

Imu reluctantly agreed.

"I can make you a hero, just don't get in my way."

She chuckled, "I already am a hero of legend…"

He seemed confused by this answer, and so was she, but she couldn't respond as to where that came from.

"Chumpy?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Escad mocked her spear, saying a sword was far better suited for adventuring, Imu listened to his bitching for a while before equipping a one handed she found in her inventory, blue and yellow, a beautiful piece of equipment called the Sword of Fate.

She had no idea where it had came from. Escad eyeballed her Dainslaif frequently, disturbed by it. As a way to show the harmlessness of it, she ventured back into the jungle to find an egg she wanted, a demon egg. She had read this was one of the few places they lived and thrived, and she wanted a little demon to accompany her and make him more nervous.

After deciding a demon was not what she wanted, and hatching two dragons, a kid and a land, she ventured off with Escad again, with her garuda on her shoulder. They travelled a beach before finding themselves at the city of Geo.

Kathinja was mulling about with Gilbert in tow, proclaiming his love for her, she continuously shot him down, complaining she had to get her students to school again. Gilbert of course accepted the challenge and then put it all on Imu to do. As she wandered the streets speaking to the children, a shop caught her eye. Escad was unamused by everything, and was more than happy to walk inside of the shop with her.

It was a jewelery store, and inside was Alex from that day in Gato, examining jewels just as before. Only this time, Alex introduced himself as the owner of the stop, and provided a vast variety on the knowledge of the Jumi. Imu eagerly absorbed all the information, hoping to somehow benefit Elazul and Pearl later with it. She was drawn out of the verbal studies with Alex by Escad yawning rudely and loudly behind her, her Garuda perched on his shoulder asleep. Imu apologized and exited the store to get back to work.

After the exploration at Geo, Escad seemed to become antsy, but Imu desperately didn't want to rush him away, so instead, she made him do it, stepping to Gato, he instantly came up with an excuse and rushed back to the Jungle. Imu paused in the temple of healing, missing her blue eyed, bejeweled friend of sorts.

Her garuda nudged her shoulder, and she petted its feathered head with a thank you. As if fate would have it, the abbess matilda was apparently calling for Imu's presence. Entering the dreamweaver room, the elderly Matilda asked for you to locate and find Deana, who went looking for Irwin. Imu remembered that Deana had been seen in Domina a few times, and went there to search first, checking the local inn, the courtyard, the houses… and finally the tavern.

As fate would have it, she found a pair of blue eyes instead. Elazul looked up at Imu with a soft expression that she had never seen before. "What are you doing here again?" Imu asked him, sitting down. Deana could wait five minutes.

"I'm looking for a friend." He said softly, a familiar sword much like the Sword of Fate in his lap. How did he have it?

"So I am, would you like to search together?" Killing two birds with one stone sounded like a good idea.

He looked hopeful, "I would be grateful, but…" he paused looking at the sword. "You should stay away from us, or else…"

Imu smiled. "What's the worst that could happen? Come on, let's go."

Her heart skipped when he smiled. "I am grateful," he stood up and put his sword away. Imu made a stop at the fortune teller, they always seemed to have a clue as to where to look for missing persons.

She directed to ask the Wisdom at the lake, Imu instantly remembered Lake Kilma, many faeries were there! Deana may have went there as well. Thanking the fortune teller, she dashed away.

After losing Deana in the lake to the realm of faeries, she retunred to Matilda with elazul. She explained what happened and was asked to leave, as the door shut, she heard a voice, addressing itself to Selva, speaking to Matilda. She couldn't help but eavesdrop as it spoke names, saying the future was decided by who walked its path… "You, Deana, Escad, Irwin, Elazul," her heart froze on that name, despite him being behind her, "Pearl, Larc, Sierra…" who the hell were they? "

Matilda finished his statement, "… and Imu?"

"You thought so too? I wanted to hear that."

She began to put up a weak fuss, saying she couldn't argue a wisdom. Imu was shocked to hear her name in this mix, Elazul had apparently heard to, placing his human hand on her shoulder. "Hey… you ok?" She barely heard him, no longer listening to behind the door.

She nodded weakly, Elazul pulled her away from the door and out of the Grottos, walking with her to her house to recover from the mild shock.

"Hey now, it's alright. Everything will be just fine."

She nodded weakly, sitting amongst Trents great roots. Elazul sat beside her , watching, he stood up and wandered the roots for a brief moment before finding a fruit and bringing it down. He sat beside her and offered a piece of fresh Squalfin. Imu smiled and offered a bit of hers to the Garuda, who ate it happily with a side of Fish Meat, before nibbling her own chunk. Elazul gave her his half as well, not needing to eat.

"So I did a little research on Jumi," she said softly.

"And? What did you discover?"

She looked at him with a soft expression, "That I really still don't know anything about you."

He smirked, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What's it like? Having an external heart?"

He frowned, "Painful and dangerous…."

Very very delicately she reached towards his core, Elazul mentally panicked, but held very still, staring at her with a carefully blank, yet frightened expression as her fingers brushed the large stone. "Its warm…"

"Well it is my heart," he said bluntly, trying to remain calm, with the slightest scrape of her fingernails, or a hard tug, he could be paralyzed or dead.

Instead she brushed her finger tips over the smooth, warm surface, and retracted her hand, leaving him a sense of euphoria, releasing the breath he had been holding. He had no idea what to say to this exchange.

She stood up after finishing her fruit. "I need to go back to Gato, will you come with me?"

He nodded as she walked away. Still unsure how to react. When she vanished, Garuda in two, he looked down at his core. He could still feel her fingers on it, the warm and delicate touch. He couldn't decide if he liked it or hated it, but regardless, the feeling was there. He stood up and followed her. She had left her bird I the stables, feeding it and watering all of them. Jennifer had stopped by and offered money for her dragons, Imu signed off for her to take them, as they were hoarding the food from the Succubus and Dainslaif.

Back in Gato, they found Escad bitching about faeries being evil and so were those that spoke to them. Matilda had fallen asleep, and there was no other adventure to be had at current. The duo began to search for Pearl or other Jumi, finding themselves lost in the Mindas Ruins, after that, lost in some Mines. Imu was beginning to feel a little bit too like Pearl, but was thankful to have her spear back.

They found Watts, then discovered the wisdom had a story to tell them. Before either could object, they were flung into the past, witnessing an event ten years prior with Escad and Deana, Matilda and Irwin. Elazul looked unfazed, but stayed close. They both wanted to get out of this dream…

Elazul and Imu were dragged into the lowest caverns and Escad awoke them, telling Imu to choose… him or Deana. She didn't want either, she just wanted to leave, and go back to a much brighter place like Geo or the Snowfeilds. She refused to choose.

"So be it," Escad said darkly. "Your path has been chosen."

Imu looked up at the hatred in his eyes, and cringed backwards, Elazul touched her shoulder gently. She really wished she had a pet to comfort her right now. He armed himself and lunged for her, she was stunned and didn't respond, instead it was Elazul who blocked the attack.

"Imu! Get a hold of yourself!"

His voice pulled her back out and she summoned her spear, Escad glared at the weapon, he never did like it. But something had changed about the way it felt in her hands, she felt stronger, and with a thrust of spirit, mana, and force, Lo and Behold almost finished him off from the blows Elazul had preformed earlier.

She lowered the weapon, standing by his side, and then the dream vanished, she was returned to Gato, safe and sound. She looked at Elazul softly, thanking him for his help. The Jumi shook his head and looked up at the temple. "You always seem to get yourself into others business, and then in trouble… I wonder what the future holds for you."

She wondered what the past had already held, and why she felt such a strange way around him, "Lets go to Geo. I want to introduce you to the Jewel Shop owner, Alex."

Elazul cringed, "jewel… shop?"

"He supports Jumi, and refuses to sell their cores. You're safe."

He seemed to relax a little.

"Would I ever walk you into mortal danger?"

He paused as if thinking about it, but shook his head.

"Let's go. This place creeps me out."

"Yeah, let's go." And so they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping to Geo was like a breath of fresh air, a much needed break, Elazul greeted the shop keeper and then ran out a bit panicked, insisting they went elsewhere. Imu shrugged and took him to the harbor, where a flamboyant mermaid sang and a ghost soldier freaked out the people quite well. Oddly enough, Inspector Boyd was there to investigate it, though originally claiming he was on vacation. Elazul was relieved to see the little mouse man.

Elazul didn't believe his bogus story about being on vacation, and berated the creature with questions till he finally admitted that he was there about one of Sandra's notes to steal the Blue Eye after mentions of a soldier at the harbor the basket fish. Boyd immediately left to investigate the strange soldier, warning Elazul to be careful.

Teaming up with Thoma, Boyd interrogated the BasketFish about a jewel that could see under the ocean. Which was promptly stolen by a running ghost, before anyone could react. Elazul looked disturbed realizing the stone was a Jumi Core.

Finally Elazul was willing to step foot in Geo again, and they wandered about with the students, accidentally interrupting a class about magic, only to realize a Jumi was in the midst's of the students. The lapis heart resonated with her emerald one, and he overjoyed, introduced himself rather loudly. The teacher, Nunuzac remarked for her to be silent, and said she was dirt.

Esmeralda, as she was called, tried to ease the tension easily, telling Elazul to calm down, despite Nunuzac's deliberate taunts with birds and such. She pleaded for them to come to library on a Gnome or Undine day, when school was out of session. He reluctantly agreed, even more so to staying in Geo for the few days.

The two slept nearby, only able to obtain one bed, Elazul opted for sleeping on the floor, but Imu insisted they could share the double bed, it was big enough. She slipped off her shoes and took her hair down, after a quick bath in the inn, much deserved and she felt hundreds times better. Elazul stared at the window as she dried out her golden tresses, the hair ornaments aside.

"The bath is open if you need one," she said to him.

He nodded, and continued staring out the window before vanishing into the bath room. Imu looked out the window realize he was staring at the jewel shop. He was probably horrified, fearing for his life and core, as well as Pearl's. Where was Pearl anyway?

After a few minutes, Elazul remerged from the bathroom, a bit awkward without his sultansilk cloak and heavy mail armor, he was completely disarmed and weakened. It seemed to bother him, wearing only thin pants and a light shirt, ripped down the center to not touch his core. She looked at his vulnerable expression, the blue eyes seemed to amplify his distress. To make him feel safer, Imu laid her spear to the side of the bed, resting against the wall, and removed her lighter outer layer of armor. A thin camisole underneath, and shorts that showed off her adventuring legs. She hardly felt herself so exposed.

He smirked at this, sitting on the edge of the bed, as if ready to run. Imu finally noted the real color and texture of his hair, as well as his crystal arm, which was usually decently hidden. His hair was short and choppy in the back, as if cut with a knife or sword by someone with lesser skill, the bangs hanging into his face like a darker turquoise curtain, it appeared so much brighter when light struck it, appearing a sea glass colored blue green.

She flushed as she realized he was staring back at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Imu muttered. "This is the first time I've ever seen how short your hair is. That's all." He smirked.

"Not too great of a cut, Pearl did it," he said with a wry smile, running his human fingers through the dark tresses.

"I can see why you always wear a hood."

He chuckled at that. "Yes, I suppose that could be used an excuse."

Imu wiggled onto the bed, her side, and laid back against the pillows, letting out a soft sigh of happiness. "A bed," she muttered softly, wiggling on the sheets.

He laid beside her, and instantly noted why she was wiggling, feeling the urge to do the same on the super plush, soft surface. "Its be decades since I was on a bed…" he remarked.

"I read that Jumi age slowly, how old are you anyway?" she asked, rolling onto her side.

He gave her a warning look, saying not to be so loud about what he was, despite the fact it was blatantly obvious at the moment. "I'm around seventy seven or so in human years."

"f-f-f….seventy seven?"

"You…?" He blinked at her.

She stammered for a moment. "I'm barely the age of twenty four!"

He couldn't help but smile at this, ruffling her hair with his crystal hand. "Such a child."

She scowled. "Such a pedophile."

He scowled back, a wry smile crossed her lips, and he knew she was kidding, returning it. "I'm not touching any young humans like yourself, so I'm not a pedophile."

"You can't keep a straight face. You liar. You want to touch me don't you?" she almost slapped herself for this comment, where had that came from? Elazul TOUCHING her? Was she INSANE?

He chuckled at first and then just started to laugh, unable to help himself. Imu wasn't sure to be flattered or insulted. "No-No…" he snickered. "No." he became more serious in tone, as if convincing himself of this reality. "No not at all Imu."

Again, she wasn't sure to be flattered or insulted, hitting him in the face with her pillow. "Shut up and get some sleep old man, don't want to get cramps."

He pushed the pillow off easily and chuckled again, "and it is past your bedtime child."

She rolled her eyes and rolled over, hugging her pillow and nuzzling it closing her eyes. Despite her mental protest, it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Elazul watched her, not needing sleep as a human would. She looked so different with her hair down, the golden curls falling around her shoulders and cascading over her pillow like golden silk. He resisted the urge to touch it, it looked soft and comfortable. He looked down at his crystal hand, and then at his Jumi core. What would it be like to be human he wondered, thinking about her soft finger tips on his core again made him twitch, and he sank down into the bed, closing his eyes to will himself to sleep.

Imu awoke before he did, the shop was closed for another hour, so she wasn't able to leave just yet. They'd have to spend a day or two in Geo, she wondered what they would be doing? He desperately needed the break tho, and sleep, she noted looking at him. She finished clipping in her pipe shaped barrettes but didn't arm herself just yet. Nothing said good morning like a fully armed spear weilder standing over you.

He looked so peaceful when he slept, the Jumi core on his chest shimmering slightly in the dim light from the window, peeking through the shades. Perhaps she should leave her armor off today… and just mull about the town with him. See the palace perhaps?

Elazul made a soft sound, and then opened his eyes, so much deeper a blue than normal, then he looked at Imu and tensed. "It's just me, door and windows are locked."

He released a breath of air, had he forgotten where he was for a moment? "I apologize… it's not often I can…."

"Relax?"

He nodded. "How did you sleep?"

She'd had a dream, Deana and Escad fighting… she didn't want to fight either of them, and Deana had attacked her, and he had killed her. Matilda spoke of a great Wyrm that ate a volcano… it was so real... "Alright I guess," she lied. She didn't feel rested in the slightest.

Elazul gave her a strange look, as if reading her face for the lie, but didn't say anything, sliding his legs over the bed.

"I was thinking we could find a barber and get your hair fixed today… I'll be right beside you if they try anything."

He let out a wry laugh. "That would be nice."

"I'm going to leave my weapon here today… Geo is a peaceful place, there should be no reason to take it."

"Actually I'd like to stop by Domina… and check on Pearl before we meet Esmeralda if that's ok…"

"Alright, we can come back next week then."

He nodded, putting his armor back on. She followed suit and they exited the city to Domina. Elazul stepped into the tavern and looked around. "Pearl?" there was no response, not even in his core until they started to leave, the door flying open and Pearl crashing roughly into Imu.

"You! Elazul!" She looked between them.

"What?" Elazul said calmly.

"Oh… I just felt like I might get left behind," she said softly. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah…" he said bluntly.

"Should I stay here?" Imu frowned, she looked so sad at this.

"Yeah…"

"That's not fair," she complained.

"You must! Outside is perilous! Right Imu?"

Imu thought back to when she saw Sandra in the inn, and shook her head. "So is this place."

"Perhaps you're right…" he seemed to be thinking of a solution, she couldn't come with… but couldn't stay either.

"You can stay in my house," Imu said calmly. "Bud and Lisa need someone to watch after them after all, I'd rather not have more crabs in my study."

Pearl seemed to lighten up instantly, like flipping a switch. "Thank you!" She bounced a little excitedly. "Thank you! I'll be off now!"

Elazul seemed estranged from her running off, but swallowed his fears, the road to Imu's house from Domina was short and harmless. "She is in need of things like a home… a family…" he swallowed his sadness. He looked at Imu, "thank you."

"Its no problem," Imu said callously. "Back to Geo?"

"yes yes of course, I can meet Esmeralda with no guilt now."

She nodded and they made their way back, it took a full week and a couple days to make the journey, and upon entry, Esmeralda was seen escaping her classes, happily exclaiming her success, Nunuzac appeared to drag her back, once again calling her dirty. Elazul grit his teeth at the insult to her core. Esmeralda walked back to him with no real argument however, Elazul's core responding to her emerald one.

They found her in the library, it was a gnome day, just as planned. Esmeralda was overjoyed to see Elazul, Nunuzac scolding her for yelling, once again, calling her dirt.

This time Elazul directly responded, "Dirt?" he stepped closer.

"Useless dirt! Jumi cores were once valued for their magic. The mages vied with one another for these cores, but they were all useless!"

"Wait not in front a guest," Esmeralda pleaded.

"the ancient texts talk of their incredible powers," he went on. "Such as great magical forces and powers of healing. This is my sweet little apprentice, but shes justa worthless clod of dirt."

Clod was lowest type of Jumi the in strata, if Imu remembered correctly. Elazul lunged at the glass creature, "Why you!"

It shook for a moment and vanished. Esmeralda sighed in relief.

"Are you really a Jumi? Why don't you defend yourself?" Elazul asked her, exasperated.

"Because it's the truth," she said smiling with a soft blush, "and fewer people will be after my core!"

Elazul turned with a huff, crossing his arms.

"there is something I want to ask," she continued. "In your travels, Elazul, did you see anyone that looked like me?"

He shook his head, turning to look at her again, "No… how about you Imu?"

Imu shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

Esmeralda looked defeated suddenly, as if hearing terrible news. "Oh…"

"Looking for someone?" Elazul inquired, not meaning to be rude.

She looked away, "I'm sorry… let me be alone for a while…"

Elazul nodded , "Alright…" he walked away, Imu watching the exchange quietly. Their cores gleamed in tandem. "If there is anything I can do, just ask…"

She covered her face, as if crying, but as all Jumi, no tears or fluid came at all. Just a dry perpetual sadness.

The two exited the library, "She'll probably be okay by morning, she has class." Imu said softly. Elazul nodded. "Let's browse the shops for a while before returning to the inn for the night." He nodded again, and followed her closely.

Imu checked into their room, the same as before hilariously, and dropped off all her weaponry, stretching lightly. She even took down her hair and tied it into a loose ponytail for once, the golden curls swaying behind her. Elazul smiled softly at her lightness, and took off all his armor but sword and cloak, feeling overexposed without them.

The two wandered about side by side, eventually Imu spotted a barber shop, and instantly got Elazul's hair fixed, he walked about the rest of the night with his hood down, the now even cut worth showing, the glass clip was on his hip instead, shimmering in the light of the bright sun as they mingled with the harmless students on their day off.

Finally the clock in the school donged, cerfew for the students and the two meandering adults made their way back to the inn. Imu graciously flopped onto the bed and wiggled on it again, curling up easily. Elazul set his cloak to the side and laid beside her. "Imu?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in response, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Do you… think…"

"what is it?"

"That my kind is doomed?"

"No of course not," she rolled over to face him, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say such moronic things."

He nodded, but didn't seem to believe it. "Goodnight Imu," he said softly, laying on his side facing the opposite direction.

"Good night Elazul…" she nuzzled the pillow and fell fast asleep quickly.

She awoke to see furrowed deep teal eyebrows, and matching hair, very close to her face. Elazul had apparently rolled over and was breathing the same air as her, but had a sour expression on his face. She blinked, blushing slightly at how close he was, swallowing deeply. It took a moment to notice, but his hand was very close to hers, as if supporting her without touching with his body. She flushed a deeper color and tried to inch away, but instead woke him. He blinked dreamily at her, making a soft noise. "Hmm…?"

"Yes?" she asked, a delicate pink on her face.

He just stared at her, not fully awake, but grabbed her closer and cuddled into the pillow. Her head was on his shoulder now, and she began to panic slightly, noting how close she was to his delicate core, and how awkward this entire situation was. He probably thought she was Pearl, and acted on impulse to keep her close. They did both have blonde hair and green eyes after all…

She felt a strange twinge of jealousy. He fell back asleep casually, his face touching the top of her head, timidly, she put her arm around his waist and waited. Maybe he'd wake up soon?

She was wrong. He was out cold. Listening to the rise and fall of his breathing, Imu had dozed off as well, comfortably in his arms. She woke up entirely when he did, like jolt of energy suddenly struck him, he yawned loudly and went to rub his face with his hand, but instead found it trapped under Imu. He looked down blearily at her, then registered the situation they were in, resisting the urge to yelp and jump away. "Oh my goddess I'm so sorry!" he began to repeat this over and over.

Imu yawned in response, at least she had slept well tonight. She slipped on her shoes easily, rubbing her face where she'd laid on his shoulder for the past hour or so. Over and over he repeated his apologies, flushed and standing up awkwardly.

She looked up at him like he was off his rocker, and shook her head. "It's fine, you probably are just used to Pearl is all."

He nodded, "yes. Yes that's exactly it! Pearl, I thought you were Pearl." Had she just fed him an excuse.

She stood up, putting on a light robe. "Well let's go, Esmeralda is probably in class, we should check on her."

Elazul agreed and put his cloak and shoes on, the hood up due to the bright sun. He covered his core with a thin topplecotton shirt, too soft to harm the delicate surface. After Imu fixed her hair, the two went up the paths to the school room, finding Esmeralda in class. She waved at them as they stepped inside and over to her. "You look troubled," Elazul stated bluntly.

"Yes…" she said softly. "I have a favor to ask… of this person," she gestured to Imu.

"Of Imu?"

"come to the library, Elazul, on a Gnome of Undine day, I can't explain in the middle of class." They exchanged nods.

The two got a fully cooked meal from the bar in the western section of Geo. "Elazul…?"

He looked up from his slab of meat, he was simply staring at it in awe, "Yes?"

"Are you really seventy seven?"

He nodded taking a bite and swallowing the meat. "I'm a bit older than Pearl, but still very young in the terms of Jumi, not many are born younger than me."

"Born? How are Jumi born at such a high age? Aren't you ever children?"

Elazul paused, he'd never really thought about it. "I cant honestly say I know… it was before my time when the city fell… they would have known."

She nodded. "I know it has to do something with choosing your partners, but I was curious as to how that all started."

Elazul shrugged, as if trying to change the topic. "I don't know."

Imu took a long sip of her drink, looking at him. He was so casual it was insane, maybe even attractive? Long eyelashes, a strong face, deep blue eyes… there was no denying he was attractive to begin with, but the casual atmosphere almost made him seem more so… more human. "You seem so relaxed… You relieved you know where Pearl is right now?"

He nodded, "you have no idea. Thank you again. There's not a day that goes by I don't worry about her, but I know she's safe in your home and it brings me peace of mind."

"All of my pets, Bud, Lisa, and Trent are there if something happens. Anyone would probably get obliterated by a failed spell, smacked by a tree, and the carcass eaten by my pets. No one would even know what happened."

He laughed lightly at this. "So very true."

"Elazul… what happened to your arm? I've never heard or seen Jumi with one like it."

He froze, as if a horrid thought crossed his mind. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I apologize."

They finished their meal with idle chit chat, and overlooked the waterfall at the edge of the city, staring off into the sky and clouds. "I could get used to this…" Elazul said softly.

"What?"

"Not having to worry, feeling safe… peace."

Imu nodded, crossing her arms. "I'll be here to help you achieve that dream…"

He nodded, "I am grateful."

The two returned to their room at the inn, and laid down. "Imu?"

"Yes?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I know this is probably horribly awkward and strange of me to ask but…"

Without him having to ask, she nuzzled up to his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm just used to having weight there… feels normal to me."

She hugged his waist, humming softly in tiredness, they'd been out all day in the sun and it'd wore on her barely protected frame. Elazul smiled at her and happily nuzzled into her hold, feeling at peace and safe. He no longer doubted her intentions, and trusted her to keep him safe if someone came for his core in the night. …And he was right, her hair was a soft and fine as silk strands on his skin. With that thought in mind he fell asleep.

The next school day off was well prepared for, Elazul and Imu, now closer friends than ever, descended into the library.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Esmeralda greeted them eagerly.

"What can we do for you?" Elazul smiled at her, so much at ease.

"First, let me explain. I ran away from the Jumi city and was taken in by the academy."

"Why did the Jumi city die out?" he asked. Imu remembered Rubens that day in gato… a traitor…but she said nothing.

"Florina, the only one who could heal, was kidnapped."

"Healing… Florina…?"

"It was too risky to stay together in the Jumi city…" she continued. "Because the power of healing was no more… in the chaos I was torn from my sisters."

Elazul smirked and looked at Nunuzac, "so that Nunu-magic-guy… He's been interfering eh?"

"No, Mr. Nunuzac has taken me in," she said smiling, a soft blush on her cheeks. "In exchange for is instruction in magic… I promised I would stay until a knight appeared."

"So I should be your knight, eh?" Elazul asked, intrigued.

Imu chuckled softly at his cocky expression.

"No, Elazul. You already have a guardian, right? Mr. Nunuzac says that's two-timing."

Elazul sent the glass creature an odd look, "but knights and guardians aren't lovers or anything…."

The creature wiggled, "The most one can do is protect himself and one other. Stop showing off Jumi boy."

"You underestimate me. Well, what now?"

Esmeralda smiled and looked at Imu, "Mr. Nunuzac said maybe I should ask Imu."

"Of course!" he chirped in the background. "I do like those exotic hair-pipes!"

Imu chucked, a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Well, what do you say Imu?" Elazul looked at her, curious to her response, as was Esmeralda and Nunuzac.

She instantly agreed, receiving the thanks of her new guardian of emerald. Elazul smiled, relieved. "I'll be in the jewelry store looking at the texts Alex has, call me if you need me. I hope we can find her sisters."

Imu nodded and he walked out easily. "Where are we headed Esmeralda?"

"Don't worry. My sisters will soon be drawn to my core. We'll see them soon." Imu nodded, somehow she had the feeling they weren't leaving the city.

The two wandered about Geo, Esmeralda stopped and stared at the local inn Elazul and Imu had stayed in, the Teapo Dove behind the counter was shocked, when the duo entered the room of the lobby. "Say, do you have anything that looks like this?" Esmeralda gestured to the emerald core on her chest, it shimmered in greeting.

"Who… Who the heck are you?" The dove said, startled.

"Do you have any?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I thought you might, just a hunch I guess…." Esmeralda and Imu exited, going next door to the jewelry shop hoping for better results. Elazul was inside, mulling about, looking uncomfortable. Imu followed Esmeralda up to the owner, Alex, who scolded her for running in the store.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry? Do you have anything that looks like my core?"

Alex shook his head as Elazul overhead, "Wait! So your sisters are…" he didn't want to say it.

"Only the cores are left. They were taken by the Deathbringer's army," she explained calmly.

"Oh, so you're looking for the mementos of your sisters…"

"No, there might be some magic left in their cores. If I had some tears of healing, I could bring them back!" she seemed hopeful, Imu simply watched the exchange.

"The only one of us who can shed tears is Florina, and she isn't with us," Elazul said quietly. "Isn't your safety more important? Let me handle it and get back to class."

The green decorated girl frowned heavily. "What's that sword? If you're a knight, don't talk like a sissy!"

Elazul chuckled softly, looking away, "You're so different from Pearl."

Alex interrupted with a simple gesture to fix his glasses, "Um, excuse me. We don't deal in Jumi cores here."

"Well how rare! A courteous shopkeeper! And here I though jewelry stores were the same as morgues." Esmeralda and Alex exchanged delicate smiles. "Alright Imu, let's go to the next one."

Imu nodded, giving Elazul a soft look and he smiled in return as they rushed past. Once the shops were searched, they began to look elsewhere, starting in the teachers lounge and offices, the two had a wait for the principle to leave his room before searching it entirely.

Esmeralda let her core respond to the lost sisters, and found her in a drawer under paperwork and dust. "I found it! But uhm…" she flushed and looked at Imu, "Does this make me a theif?"

Imu shook her head, "Wouldn't he be the theif, or rather kidnapper? This is your sister, not an object of value or possession."

Esmeralda smiled brightly. "You're a wonderful knight." She seemed taken aback by what she had said, flushing and smiling like daylight sun, "I… always wanted to be able to say that. Thanks!"

She smiled back, "anytime Esmeralda."

They continued their search in the palace, Kristie looked horrified at the Jumi in her household, being very superstitious of their bad luck. Realizing she had one in her warehouse made her extremely uncomfortable, and she graciously said they could have it if they found it.

In the warehouse, they discovered something far more valuable, Esmeralda gasped in shock. "What's this? Lady Diana? What are you doing here! Diana!"

The fellow Jumi, of diamond it appeared, open her eyes, a deep lavender color. "Do not call by that name. I am no longer a jumi."

"Why!" Esmeralda asked, agitated by this.

"The Jumi are doomed. You should give up being a Jumi as well…" she said calmly.

"Never! My sisters call me even without their cores! The others are the same! They're all waiting for tears of healing!" She put her hands on her hips, standing strong. Imu watched in amazement at the exchange.

"the last jumi with the power heal, Florina, is dead." Imus heart stopped for a second. "there is no way to bring us back…"

Esmeralda shook her head stubbornly, "I wont give up!"

"Take your sister's core and leave this place! The jewel hunter will come!"

"How come?"

"Because," she said calmly and collected, "I told the theif to come steal my core. I must deiced this once and for all as the leader of the race."

Imu looked up at the shining elegance of Diana standing on the pedestal.

"I hope this all comes to an end with my core."

Diamonds, Imu remembered, where the most valuable on the scale of things in Jumi strata.

"No! I can't let you do that!" Esmeralda yelled.

"If you still have hope, then live on as a Jumi…" she reached behind her and lifted up a large green gem, emerald as well, "Your sister's core is here."

Esmeralda took the jewel delicately and held it close. She now had two of the three. "Sis…"

The gem responded to Esmeralda with a gentle sparkle.

"I wont give up! The jumi will cry again! I believe it!" Esmeralda, no longer able to face Diana, ran out of the warehouse, it was just one more and the four sisters were together again.

They stood in the center of Geo. "There was the shed, the principals office… and one more place where cores respond." She said softly. "I bet its in that inn… Let's go see!"

Imu nodded and the two walked back to the inn. Walking back in, Emseralda's core sparkled brightly, as if being called by someone lost. "I knew it was here!" she dashed over to a plan and began digging its base.

The dove began to scream and panic. Esmeralda held up the large gem of her sister's heart. "It's here!"

The teapo dove was furious! "Me Emerald!"

Imu looked agitated at this, as did Esmeralda, who held the gem close. "this is my sister! And I want her back!"

"wot's 'at gibberish yore sayin? You must be out of yore bloody 'ead!" the dove yelled angrily. Imu frowned heavily, but was glad Elazul wasn't here. The dove would be cracked somewhere by now.

"why you sure say mean things for a dove!" Esmeralda said, clinging to the emerald. "Come on! You're my knight! Fight for me!"

Imu nodded and went to reach for a pretend knife in her pocket. "I have no problems with this."

"You mustn't strike a lady! S'truth!" the dove screeched. "Use yore noggin for once! If you got something to say, I'm listenin!"

Esmeralda began to tell her story, and the Dove listened reluctantly at first but became entranced by the story. At the end of it, the teapot was bawling, nearly spilling all her water. She apologized furiously for the horror and begged for forgiveness, letting Esmeralda take the core. Esmeralda held her three sister's core happily as a note hit the ground. Imu grabbed for her but she had already picked it up. "It says, 'The Lucky Clover will be mine.'" She turned to Imu. "What are we gunna do?"

"Stay beside me Esmeralda, don't leave my side."

"Thank you, Imu, but I should go back to the academy," imu went to grab her but the girl had dashed off already, leaving Imu stunned. "Tell elazul to be careful! And you be careful too!"

On a whim, she rushed into the jewel store next door, "ELAZUL!"

He looked startled, "Where's Esmeralda?"

Imu stammered for a moment, but finally managed to tell him a note came and Esmeralda went back to the academy.

"WHAT! We should go find her NOW!" he looked like he was going to punch something, running to the door. "Let's go!"

Imu nodded and raced up the academy stairs, her heart sank and stopped for a second when she saw boyd, exclaiming Esmeralda was kidnapped. Elazul's core gleamed, "You have to find her Imu!"

They exchanged frantic looks and dashed all around Geo, finally coming to Kristie's palace basement, she had grabbed her spear in all of the chaos from the inn, having a feeling she'd need it. They saw Esmeralda speaking to Diana, screaming that she wouldn't give up hope and something was terrible before vanishing, Diana unable to stop her.

Diana addressed Elazul directly, making him choose if he could save Esmeralda or not, he instantly agreed, she sighed and left it to him, teleporting them to the same location.

A jewel beast was in their way, Imu's rage made it quick work and it died instantly, Elazul's core responded and he pointed, the way. "there!"

The two dashed in to see Sandra interrogating Esmeralda, she looked like she would be crying, but as with all jumi, tearless. "I cant shed tears… not even for myself. Not even for my sisters!"

Sandra smiled, "looks like you're too late…" She ripped the core from esmeralda's chest and the girl instantly faded into nothingness, given no time to say her goodbyes.

Elazul cursed loudly, tensing completely. Imu reached out for him, "Don't touch me…" She frowned and retracted her hand, he trudged up the stairs looking defeated, looking up at Diana… "I'm sorry…"

The leader of Jumi looked emotionless, "I knew it would happen… I believe the jewel hunter wants to have revenge on all the Jumi."

"revenge?" elazul echoed.

"Bring your guardian here with you. I shall tell you then…" she closed her eyes. " I shall give you this as proof of my promise, I will return you to her."

The two closed their eyes at the distortion of space, suddenly standing in Imu's home, Bud and Lisa scampered about and Pearl was seated by the fire, head on her arms.

They lingered in the doorway. "I must tell her about Esmeralda and Diana…" he said softly.

Pearl noted him there, "This house is so… nice… Elazul, over here~"

He looked away. "Not yet… she looks so happy for once."

Imu frowned the two walked outside, and busied themselves tending to the tree and pets outside. Finally it happened, Elazul took off, not wanting to be seen for a while. Imu followed him slowly, finding him in the back of the instrument creation room, curled into himself, shoulders shaking as if crying.

She knealt down carefully, putting a hand on either of his shoulders…. "Elazul… it's not your fault…"

"SHUT UP IMU."

"It's not your fault."

"Shut up… why won't you just shut up…"

She sighed, hugging his shoulders awkwardly. "It wasn't your fault…"

He just shook, like a small child, finally he put his hand over hers, and just leaned into her for support. Imu hummed a song from the back of her mind, one of life and promise, instead of the deathly grim world Elazul had became used to. "It will be okay elazul…"

"How can you say that…"

"I just know."

"how…? How Imu….?"

"I don't know…. I just know everything will be okay in the end."

"You're a horrible liar," he muttered, still leaning heavily into her. She stood and helped him rise to his feet.

"Let's go on an adventure, no Jumi, just more people in shitty conditions like you are…"

He nodded.

"We'll let pearl enjoy her peace."

They found themselves at Gato again, Matilda spoke differently to escad, deana gone. She seemed to be trying to tell him something, but Escad didn't listen, saying they would talk after this was over. This being a final battle between him and Irwin on Lucemia, the creature that swallowed cities and died swallowing a volcano. Irwin wanted to bring it back to life to destroy the world.

Elazul stayed eerily silent, but followed Imu to the great wyrm's corpse like shell, the Cancun bird assisted them in climbing onto the creature's scales. The two climbed up the hardened shell, the inside hollow and filled with strange wonders. Creatures had came to reside in its fossilized flesh, but none stood to Imu's spear. Sevla appeared with mental challenges for Imu at every intersection of the snake's great plates.

Higher and higher they rose. Until they finally reached the head, Escad was on his kneeds, sword still grasped in his hand.

"I've always done my best, but I guess this is it…." He began to fade, the underworld calling him. "be a hero, Imu… I know you can do it…."

She flicked her spear, Elazul made a soft sound behind her as Escad died before them.

"I am here to eradicate this world the ugly seed called humans," Irwin's deep voice declared. "It is your fate to Perish!"

"Imu!" Elazul turned to her, she gripped her spear, arming herself.

"You, who have stolen so much from the land."

Elazul looked at him, and said only one word, pulling out his sword, "fool…".

And thus Irwin assumed a full demon form, ready to fight. Sparks flew from his claws, raining upon the duo fighting against him. Imu dodged most of the skills easily, Elazul just barely missed most, it worried her how he would fare the fight.

With a howl, Irwin unleashed a tremor of lightning energy through the scales of Lucemia, shocking the Jumi Knight. Imu's world went mute as she watched him fall… something deep in her memory, awakening… this was so familiar…

In her mind, in only this split second, she saw a hand, tearing through Elazul's chest, with an eclipsing moon behind them… and then it was gone, leaving her stunned and in euphoria just before a massive claw struck down on her. She held it off with her spear easily. "Elazul!"

He didn't respond, his core exposed on his chest as the wind fluttered his dark bangs. Imu sprung to her feet and pressed Irwin off of her, with a massive force unbeknownst to the world and herself. She flung his claw aside and spun around, the bladed tip searing through his sensitive flesh. He howled in response as blood pooled form the wound, turning the blood into bloody explosives at her feet. She dodged them, fighting back his array of claws and magic, cutting it down with her spear.

While parrying his attacks, Elazul began to regain consciousness, looking over he saw Imu, glowing with a brilliant blue, moving like fluid motion itself as she struck down the demon. He couldn't help but stare, the golden sun, setting the distance, illuminating the blood and rage she had within her. Irwin had managed a few attacks, cutting her arm and cheek, blooding streaming down her face in thick streams.

With one simple misstep, Irwin left himself exposed, and with no mercy, Imu stabbed the demon through the chest with her spear. It was over.

A massive explosion of energy and light streamed around them, the captive powers of matilda freeing themselves from Irwin's body. The wyrm began to collapse, and the cancun bird grabbed Elazul and Imu, circling as the pieces of the great creature fell into ruin, returning to Gato after it was over.

Elazul grasped onto her, afraid she'd fall if anything in her awe. Finally the bird landed in its great nest, and preened itself. After lowering themselves from it, a nun appeared, proclaiming that abbess matilda had passed away.

Imu could feel it, the rifting mana in the world as a new wisdom was born, Matilda. She wondered if Matilda had found Irwin in the underworld, and they were at peace at last. She was now the universe, she could be whatever she pleased.

"it is ironic…" elazul said, looking over gato from the terrace. Imu looked at him curiously, standing beside him. "That I would help save a world, where my own kind cannot thrive in."

She nodded quietly.

"This was quite an adventure Imu… but I need to return to pearl and tell her what has happened…"

Imu nodded again. "Let's go home…"

He nodded, taking one last look at the waterfall of gato. Upon arriving at the house, Imu found her resident sproutling collapsed, as if in a trance, surrounded by three others. Cactus inquired if he was dead and the sproutlings babbled about a tree. "get pearl, I have to check something in domina, will only be a few minutes."

Imu nodded and walked inside. She was shocked when Pearl was no where to be found. Frantic, she began to search the house, finding her no where. She panicked. Where could she have gone! Walking downstairs, she found three problems. One bud was , Elazul was pacing outside. Three, her sproutling was kidnapped.

She decided to ignore the problem with bud and sproutling for now, Lisa could handle bud and a sproutling was self sufficient. The one that drastically worried her was Pearl. Elazul asked if she had came or not, but Imu shook her head. His eyes widened. "So then… this note! DAMMIT!"

He paniced, started hyperventilating, the jewel hunter had captured pearl! How! She must have left the house, there was no way to pass Bud and Lisa, as well as four sproutlings, and a talking cactus, tree, and several pets without being noticed. Pulling the succubus Elysia from the corral, Elazul and Imu rushed into the first place on the list, where they had truly met, Mekiv Caverns.

Her hunch was right, a mad mallard directing them to the sproutling, and the sproutling to a strange fish like creature. He was marveling a stone, and it made Elazul uneasy that he addressed Sandra and Pearl by name, so casually. He hesitated, his core clouded and losing its luster on his chest. Imu looked at him as he shrugged it off, but he verbalized how he had a bad feeling, it had never been so clouded before.

Dashing through the tunnels, they found Pearl and Sandra at a stand off. Elazul approached slowly, muttering her name.

"Well, have you remember your true purpose?" Sandra inquired.

"How many times are you going to ask me? I don't know what you're talking about!" Pearl shouted.

"Why you…!" she went to smack the girl and Elazul grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from Pearl!" He threw the Gem Hunter back, knocking her off balance.

Pearl yelled his name, surprised and happy to see him. Sandra only smiled, "hehe, I've been waiting."

"Hand over Pearl NOW!" he snarled at her, reaching for his sword.

"Do I look like a woman who would listen to you?" She said smirking.

"I'll make you listen," he unsheathed his blade. "With this sword!"

Something flashed by him in a moments notice, "Ha! Too late!" Imu almost screamed as Elazul collapsed to the floor a obvious scratch formed across his core.

Pearl dropped down beside him, the paralyzed knight braced one knee panting heavily, she clung to him delicately. "Elazul!"

Imu stood shell shocked, unable t move, staring at the floor in front of her.

"Pearl… your dear Elazul's core is scratched!" Sandra stated bluntly.

Elazul shook violently, "Pearl…."

"what now my pretty?" Sandra mocked, circling him. "will you not save your knight with tears of compassion?"

"Don't… listen… to her…" Elazul pleaded, Imu stepped forward, standing near his side with her spear, the succubus behind them licked its lips.

"Elazul…" Pearl said softly.

The strange man from before, the fish guy, appared in the room, "Sandra stop that."

"The King…" she whispered.

"It's pointless to hurt eachother…" he said calmly, a constant frown on his face.

"I cannot stand this girl… and all the Jumi!" Sandra hissed. "Why do you not cry! Answer me Pearl!"

Pearl stood beside her knight, a hand on his shoulder delicately. "No matter how sad… I cannot shed tears. We can't cry!"

"you're incapable of healing! You are just a princess!"

She stood up and faced Sandra completely, proudly. "that's right. We jumi lost our tears many ages ago…."

"The jumi did lose something, but tears it was not…" Sandra hissed in response. "Listen to what your core tells you!"

Pearl placed her hand on the gem in her chest.

"Still you fail to understand. Even you, heiress to the memories of antiquity…"

She faced Sandra once again.

"jaded stones which lost their clarity. Elazul the Knight and Pearl the Guardian! Both your cores are mine!"

Elazul glowered up at her, but was overwhelmed with pain, unable to move or comment. The strange fish man touched his back, making him hiss.

Pearl's core sparkled brightly, as if up to the challenge. "I don't need the power to heal…" she said covering her core with her hand. "Just give me the power to fight!"

Blackness filled her core, a strange and ancient light overcoming and wracking her delicate frame, the whiteness was deluded and dark now, her pearls black.

"BlackPearl!" Sandra gasped.

"Pearl…." Elazul muttered softly.

"Do you really wish to battle with me? Sandra?" the newly reformed pearl's voice was deeper and more threatening, seductive in a way, mocking with the way it said Sandra's name.

"No! I would never do such a…" She staggered back, then fled behind another Jewel beast. Imu prepared herself but watched it was PEARL who destroyed it with ease, wielding a massive hammer. As if died, Sandra fled, facing Pearls new form.

"I cannot believe she would just throw away someone who is like a sister to her," Sandra muttered, staring at her from afar.

"Is Florina alive?" Blackpearl asked darkly, crossing her arms.

"Didn't she always say, "Always find the answer yourself?" Sandra shot back.

Imu looked between them, then at elazul and the strange fish man.

"I remember," Blackpearl muttered.

"I'll be going now… We'll meet again, Jumi Knight…" Blackpearl moved forward to catch her, but Sandra jumped over her, with a graceful moonsault and landed before dashing away with amazing agility.

Elazul quivered, trying to stand… "Pearl…"

"Pearl is gone. You are now free, Lapis Knight," BlackPearl said simply, stepping away. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

"Aah…" Elazul nearly fell on his face trying to reach her.

The "king" as Sandra called him, stared at Elazul's quivering, form, Imu approached, spear still in hand. "We mist not let this beautiful stone die…" he said simple. With that space distorted. Imu found herself with Elazul at her doorstep, quickly she grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder, lifting his strangely light body and carried him inside and up the stairs. Gently, she tossed him down on her bed, moving his legs and arms so he was completely on it, and wouldn't fall off. He hissed in pain, and Imu moved everything he was wearing away from his damaged core, the scratch was painful looking, breaking the otherwise smooth surface of the Lapis Lazuli.

Bud and Lisa moved around upstairs, Lisa suggested medicine, but Bud concluded it wouldn't work on Jumi… the only thing Elazul seemed to focus on, was Pearl. She stayed with him that night, but went out for a few days searching for the lost Pearl, to no avail.

Imu sat beside him, wishing there was something she could do… brushing the hair out of his face, he jolted awake, blue eyes staring at her with pain and sadness. "Pearl…?"

"No… Imu…" she said softly, his vision must be clouded…

He seemed to shudder, as if crying a bit to himself, but there was no way to tell for sure. "Imu… she's gone… where is she?"

" I don't know…"

"Must… find… Pearl…" he muttered, trying to sit up.

"You really shouldn't talk…." Imu said softly, trying to put him back in his place to rest.

"Imu, I'm sorry… but it's too late… Stones take… thousands of years… to be formed…. Only Jumi tears… the teardrop stone…can heal instantly…" he panted for a second, catching his breath… "But Jumi cannot cry.. Jumi tears… are really…"

He shuddered in pain, the motion only hurting him more and he passed out from the lack of energy.

Imu went out and searched again, for anything, a sign, a clue… but found nothing. Returning home, Elazul was slightly awake again… looking a bit better. "What about… Pearl…."

She slid onto the side of the bed, frowning softly and looked away, he needed to heal. "She's alright."

"So…. You found her… Thank god… Pearl… is attached to you…." He said softly. "Please… protect her … for me…" his blue eyes focused in and out on her… "I… must rest…"

She nodded and pulled a blanket over his legs as he fell asleep… Carefully she slipped into the bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder, as a comfort if nothing else, listening to him breathe.

When she woke up, Elazul was gone. She sat up from her bed to see lil cactus was asleep, as were bud and lisa… he must have crept out very carefully without much sound. Standing up, she began to look for her injured companion. And of all places, she found him collapsed at the gate of Ravens at Leires.

She approached him carefully, "You're not well enough to fight Elazul…"

"It's nothing," he snapped, standing up with a bit of difficulty he did well to hide, slowly he turned to look at the top floor. "Pearl must be in that room… Will you come with me?"

Imu nodded. "Of course Elazul. You know I would help you any way I could."

He nodded, feeling relieved at her assistance in case things got bad. "Let's go!"

Scaling the tower was hard on the Knight, which made Imu feel horrible watching him. That scratch wasn't going to get any better, and he was doing well to ignore the same pain that had crippled him only a night before. Once they past the teleporter to the eleventh floor, Elazul stood before the Room of Fate's great doors.

"Wait!" he said before Imu could touch it. "I heard the door of fate opens only to one who knows the person inside. Pearl is inside. I'll open it…" he moved up to the door, it was either his strength or the myth… either way… the doors refused him.

"resist me will you? My memories are not enough to open the door!... Pearl…." Imu placed her hand on the door, and it opened as if weightless. Memories….? She had so few…. The flash of Elazul being murdered on the night of an eclipse flashed in her head again as the doors opened.

Pearl and Blackpearl were inside, Pearl looked intimidated and frightened.

"That knight is…" Elazul stammered.

"Pearl…." Blackpearl addressed her innocent counterpart. "Your goal is to reach the stratum of the Clarius."

"yes…" Pearl agreed softly.

"Pearl… You will become the Clarius…"

"Yes…"

"You will succeed Florina, and give your life to the race…"

"Yes…"

"Pearl. You will shed your life as tears, and give it to everyone." Pearl did not respond. "You will continue giving your life until it is no more."

"No…" she whimpered.

"Listen to me… It is the best way. She will come back with the Mana Sword and the Power of the Mana stone…. You must persevere until then."

"No," Pearl whispered a bit louder. "I don't want to die…"

"You must!" Blackpearl shouted.

"No!" Pearl yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Elazul screamed them both, boldly running up to the two Pearls.

"Elazul," pearl said slowly, looking at the cut in his core.

"Jumi of Lapis Lazuli, you need not interfere," Blackpearl said slowly.

He put his hands on Pearl's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Pearl is my partner!"

"Back off, or you will die," she stated blantantly.

"I promised I would protect her. I cannot 'back off'!"

Pearl reached for Imu. "Please! Help Elazul!"

As if there was a doubt in her mind. Blackpearl scowled at Imu, "foolish death-seeker…well fine. I do not wish to defile this place. Come, let us fight below…"

"very well," he stated darkly.

"Pearl," Blackpearl said, "You just wait here." She covered her mouth with her hand, drawing back. "Do not worry, your destiny is predetermined."

Elazul pulled her into his arms, as if she was a sister. "Pearl, it's alright. I'll come back for you."

"alright" she said softly… he released her and stepped over to Imu's side.

"When you are ready, leave and I will follow," Blackpearl stated simply.

At the base of the tower, Blackpearl fought the two, she could easily knock out Elazul, but Imu not as well, the spear was a similar reach of her hammer and she couldn't dodge as quickly. Lo and Behold finished her off quickly. "Most impressive Lapis Knight… Why don't you use the sword of fate, the sword that can cut through anything….? Answer me Knight of Lapis Lazuli. "

"I don't want to kill you."

"Aren't you Pearl's knight? How can you protect her with that attitude….?"

"I will not allow anyone to hurt Pearl. But I will not draw my sword on a fellow Jumi."

"You'll not be able to protect anyone…"

"I want to protect the Jumi!" blackpearl looked away…

"You say it like a friend…"

"We have a deal, you;ll leave Pearl alone…" he stated darkly, obvious the fight had done a toll on him.

"Yes, For a while…" blackpearl said whimsically, walking past him.

"I don't want to fight you anymore…" Elazul said softly.

"Pearl is mine. She will come back to me… face it."

Elazul shook his head, looking at the black knight.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine… You seem alike somehow…" she said to Imu softly before walking away." He who cries for a Jumi shall turn to stone. You be careful. The old saying is true… Imu. Stay away from them."

With her warning, she turned away and vanished, pearl stepping out of the shadows.

"Pearl…?" Elazul said delicately slow..

"Elazul…" she echoed with his name. "Is… is your core alright?"

"Not a scratch… You worry too much, how about you?"

"I'm fine," she said gently. "I'm alright as long as you're alright."

"Let's go…"

"alright.." she stepped over to Imu and gave her a hug. "Thank you…"

The two walked to the entrance and almost took separate paths.

Once again, Imu was alone in her world. She walked to Geo, still not having faced the reality of what happened to Esmeralda. She spent a few days there before returning to Domina, she wanted to visit the fortune teller. She told her something about fish, so Imu visited Polpota Harbor, speaking to the basket fish, she learned the "Blue Eye" jumi core was a gift from his friend, Saphoe… a Jumi. She wondered if the five year old fish knew what Saphoe had done for him to give that to him.

She walked along the beaches of the Madora, meeting Monique, Flameshe and their friend Elle in the adventure. Even after saving another wrongly hunted race, she felt a bit empty. With a heavy heart, she traveled to domina, part of Imu's soul seemed to hope. The tavern was empty, she sat down on the bench usually occupied by Elazul and stared at the floor. Her succubus pet hovered nearby, but did not give her an obligation to move.

Missing those two was a harsh reality. She walked up to the Fortune teller, humming to herself softly. "A friendship will suffer because of your mistake"

For some reason she wanted to rip apart the fruit lady. Had she made a mistake? Had she done something wrong? Was Elazul or Pearl dead? She wanted to hit something. She walked by the tavern again and head a tapping, looking over at the window, she saw two smiling faces waving at her. She brightly smiled back and waved, rushing inside. Elazul stood beside Pearl with a soft smirk, then it faded. He rest his hand on Pearl's small shoulder. "I want to visit Diana in Geo…. So… I was hoping perhaps you could take Pearl."

Imu smiled brightly, "of course I can Elazul."

He returned the brilliant smile with his own, "thank you! I feel safe knowing that you're watching over her."

Pearl smiled at how relieved he seemed.

"There is a place I must visit. You go on ahead. Pearl, be careful."

She flushed, "Okay. You too, Elazul." He clapped Imu on the shoulder lightly before rushing out the door, leaving the women stunned. "Elazul thinks it's his fault he failed to protect Esmeralda."

Imu's heart skipped for a second. "Funny…. I was her knight."

Pearl looked away, fearing she'd stepped out of bounds. The two made their way to Geo with idle chatter, the pet startling the pure white girl several times. When they found the storeroom holding Diana, she had became a pureish white stone. Pearl gasped at this, "Diana… crystallized?"

The two exchanged looks.

"What should we do?"

Imu shrugged. "I don't really know, but let's not freak out about it."

"Don't say that… come on, let's go upstairs and asked what happened…"

Kristie and Sotherbee were lavishing over a cup of tea when they walked back upstairs. Pearl interrupting them boldly, "Do you know why Diana turned to stone?"

Krisitie hummed, "ahh the Diamond Venus statue? I don't know either…"

Sotherbee spoke up, "I once heard that Jumi who close off their hearts turn to stone."

The only Jumi in the room frowned heavily. "That's not right." She stamped her foot, hands on her hips. "It's a ceremony of choosing partners. One jumi first gathers keys of the heart, then the Jumi awakens a stone guardian to become her Knight."

Kristie blinked awkwardly, "She is acting weird."

Sotherbee eyed Pearl suspiciously, pausing on her Jumi core. "It's one of them madam. A Jumi."

Kristie's eyes widened. "She… is…?"

Pearl flushed and looked around, covering her face slightly and fidgeting awkwardly, "Uhhh… Huh? Me? You're looking for keys of heart right! Okay let's go!" She grabbed Imu's hand and pulled her out, blushing like a rose.

The group scoured the city looking for the keys, finding one at the entrance Geo, one in the principles office, and one in a store. Pearl identified each key as Hate, Pride, and Pain, Imu wondered what kind of heart Diana must have for these to be her keys. The duo looked around uncomfortably, discretely hiding the keys as they went to Diana again. Imu had not forgotten Diana had called the Jewel Hunter herself.

Kristie noted they had moved the statue into the arena as they walked by again. Pearl stood beside the statue, "What a lousy place…" she muttered, looking at the keys in her hands.

"Did you find the keys to her heart?" Elazul said softly, stepping inside.

"Elazul! Were you looking for them too?"

He nodded and stepped inside, "before Diana could meet us… she turned herself to stone to prevent being killed by the jewel hunter. Try a key."

Pearl nodded and did as told, Diana reviving instantly, lavender eyes opening with a smile. "You found my soul, thank you all for coming."

The three cores resonated together.

"What did you want to say? The truth about the jewel hunter?" Elazul asked, standing on the opposite side of Imu as Pearl, all three listening intently.

"Yes, but first I must explain the jewel hunter's motive, revenge against the Jumi."

"revenge?" Pearl echoed softly.

Diana looked at Imu, who seemed to intake a breath, not used to being included. "You too will listen right?" Imu nodded. "in ages past, the Jumi were once called the race of friendship. This was because they tried to preserve themselves by giving tears to the wounded. Tears composed of life itself…."

"Tears of healing… teardrop crystals," Pearl said slowly.

Diana hung her head, "but when the age of massive Jumi hunting was over… they changed to preserve themselves… so they could no longer cry, not give life to others. And so the Jumi cut themselves off from other races, and lived in a city of their own."

"The bejeweled city…" Elazul added.

"Yes," Diana concluded.

"And then she kidnapped Florina, the only Jumi who could still heal with tears…" a voice said from overhead, "and started a war with Deathrbringer!"

Diana gasped, covering her mouth. Pearl looked around wildly, "the jewel hunter!"

"Sandra!" Elazul unsheathed his sword.

"Quite a woman," Sandra's voice said above, "started total war with Deathbringer using Florina as a sacrifice… That's right. As long as we have florina's tears, the Jumi are invincible." Sandra's voice echoed in the room, "So… what will become of Florina?"

Diana released a sigh, "that must mean that Florina is still alive. That is wonderful. Bring her here immediately, these children will need her tears."

Sandra's tone changed, "why! Why must the gentle Florina have her life squeezed out of her, only to die!"

"Such is the Jumi's way of survival, Florina does not object…." Diana said softly.

"Shut up!" Sandra landed beside Diana a foot or two away. "I'll do the same to you!"

"Wait!" Pearl shouted.

Sandra glared up at her, poised to rip the diamond from Diana's living chest, the leader of Jumi did not flinch.

"we mustn't kill her. We still have to get our tears back," Pearl said boldly.

Elazul looked disturbed slightly, "Pearl."

"No one is saved through hatred. We must love eachother like we did ages ago," the girl stated bravely.

"If so , then why don't' you CRY! You'd become the sacrifice instead of Florina!" she pushed Pearl back and ripped the Diamond from Diana's chest, causing the injured woman to scream.

Pearl reached up for her leader, in agony. "Diana!"

Imu stood shellshocked, as if held by a mysterious force, not to move.

"Diana!" Elazul moved forward quickly, trying to grab Sandra.

"Impossible!... you couldn't even protect your OWN GUARDIAN!"

The words seemed to greatly disturb Elazul

"Diana!" pearl screamed for her, unable to move still.

"One light is hidden by another!" Diana choked out, still standing as the blood red pouring from her chest stained her white clothes. "Only blackpearl can stop her. Find her!"

Elazul went to catch the falling body of Diana only for her to fade and vanish… he stood there, empty handed for a moment, ripped off the ornament from his hood and smashed it to the ground. The enchanted glass pieces reformed back in their place at his hood before it even had the chance to fall. "DAMMIT!"

Imu helped Pearl over to where they were, the girl hung her head in distress, Elazul was knealed over where Diana had faded, a single stone her wake. "Look, pearl… see what Diana left…"

Pearl looked over at the green gem, the light of the arena changed, and so did the color, turning it purple. "It's a different color…"

One light is hidden by another….

"We need to think… about ourselves, Jumi, and the jewel hunter…"

Pearl nodded in agreement.

Elazul picked up the Alexandrite carefully with his crystallized hand, turning his back to Imu. "You should consider too… if you are going to cut us loose… do it now…"

Imu couldn't speak, appaled he would even assume she would. She remained frozen in place as Elazul approached her, his shoulder to hers. "I… shouldn't have brought you into this…"

He walked out of the arena, Pearl looked at Imu and said goodbye, before rushing out after him.

Alexandrite… was that stone. She had heard about it from… Alex… something didn't seem right now. She need to lay low for a while, return home, and talk to her cactus.

AN: do you realize how many times I had to reload my emulator to get ALL THE DIALOGUE possible? Bullshit. Its utter bullshit.


End file.
